


The End Justifies The Means

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: From the moment that they first met, Wade knew that Neville was special.





	The End Justifies The Means

**Author's Note:**

> It's been Too Long since I last uploaded a Wade/Nev thing so!! Here it is!!

Wade would never forget the day they first met.

He hadn’t anticipated having to defend his Intercontinental championship on an episode of NXT -- against someone as unworthy of a title shot as _Bo Dallas_ no less -- but he didn’t have a say in it. He needed to do what he was told or he would be punished, simple as that. _Oh well._ He had thought. _It’s not like he’s actually going to beat me or anything. It’ll be over in 30 seconds at most._

He remembered waiting backstage until it was time for his match to begin, lacing up his boots. He looked up and caught sight of someone watching him from afar, looking almost distressed and quickly averting his gaze once he realized that Wade had noticed him. _That’s… Adrian, right? That new kid?_ Wade had watched his match against Antonio Cesaro for the United States championship earlier in the evening. He unfortunately ended up losing, but he still put on a pretty good performance and was clearly a fan favorite by the end. Even in defeat, he came out looking strong.

_So why does he look so sad?_

It wasn’t until after Wade had successfully retained his championship that he’d gotten a chance to speak to Adrian -- or Neville, as he preferred to be called by friends -- who was sitting off by himself in the locker room. Neville still had that same look on his face, as if there were something troubling him, though he still greeted Wade with a grin when he approached him and congratulated him on yet another successful title defense.

Wade tried to remain his usual arrogant self while they spoke, acting as if there was ‘no doubt’ that he was going to retain and that every other wrestler in the company was beneath him, but it was difficult to do so what with how Neville was looking at him. His eyes were bright, sparkly almost, like he was truly happy to be speaking with him.

Now that Wade thought about it, when the hell was the last time someone actually _enjoyed_ having a conversation with him? Normally everyone just blew him off and ignored him due to his bad attitude, but this guy… he wanted to continue the conversation. He didn’t want it to end just because the taping was over.

So, Wade didn’t _let it_ end. He had invited him out for some celebratory drinks (though Neville admittedly didn’t have much to celebrate, but Wade insisted on taking him out nonetheless).

* * *

This ended up becoming their little routine from that night going forward as their friendship developed -- Neville would wrap up the NXT taping and would later go to meet Wade at a local bar, sharing details of his night with him. He would talk about how his match went, talk about any backstage shenanigans, and any other general happenings in his life that had taken place over the past few months or so.

Wade was a bit surprised by how interested he was by everything that Neville told him. It had been awhile since he’d made any actual friends, so the fact that he finally made one -- someone who was essentially the exact opposite of him, no less -- was alarming. He enjoyed their time together so much that he suggested getting together more often than just once every few months, perhaps going to get something to eat once Neville wrapped up a live event he wrestled at that evening. He rarely ever found himself wanting to see someone as much as he wanted to see him.

This change in the way he thought… was nice.

It didn’t take long after that for Wade to begin to notice that there was something more going on between them. There were some nights when they would go out drinking and Neville found himself having a little too much to drink, leaning on Wade for support and acting far more affectionate than usual, his face nuzzling his side and his arm firmly wrapped around his waist. Hell, there would be times when they were both _sober_ that Neville would act differently, sometimes inviting Wade over to his apartment for dinner and allowing him to spend the night if he didn’t feel like returning home, even going as far as to offer a spot in his bed if he would rather stay off the couch.

Things had changed on Wade’s end, as well, as he found himself looking forward to the nights when they would have their sleepovers, though he didn’t recognize the reason why right away -- he enjoyed sleeping in the same bed as Neville. He normally insisted on staying on the couch (going against the feeling in his gut that told him otherwise), but sometimes he and Neville would be in his room, watching movies and talking about this and that when both of them would fall asleep. Wade would wake up during the night and find himself almost entranced by Neville’s features, the light from the moon shining from outside his window highlighting how relaxed and at peace he seemed whenever he was sleeping.

Whenever he was close to _him_.

But were these feelings truly what Wade thought they were? He had been single for so long, swearing up and down that the reason why he wasn’t in a relationship was because he wanted to focus on his career. It had been ages since he felt any kind of romantic feelings towards somebody -- was that what these feelings were? Or was he trying to turn strong feelings of friendship into something they’re not?

Wade would try to put these thoughts out of his mind, but ignoring them was growing more and more difficult with each meeting of theirs, with each time Neville would steady himself after a night out by holding Wade’s hand, with each time Wade would wake up in the morning curled up next to him, feeling more refreshed than he ever had when he was sleeping alone. No matter how hard he tried to escape, everything would always find a way to catch up.

Then, before Wade knew it, things reached a point where his feelings were impossible to ignore.

Neville had finally won the NXT Championship, and Wade couldn’t even remember the last time he was so excited about the success of someone other than himself. He had watched as Neville grew from a timid, young upstart to someone who was championship caliber, who was finally getting the recognition and appreciation from fans and management that he deserved.

Wade was waiting for Neville in the hallway, and he greeted him with more enthusiasm that he previously believed he was capable of. Neville was was beaming up at Wade -- similar to how he had when the two of them first spoke. He was so happy and full of life after having accomplished something so grand, the fact that he was celebrating his win with one of his closest friends making this night even better.

Maybe it was because of all the excitement, but Wade felt something well up inside him, a sudden desire to just say ‘Fuck it’ and finally make the first move, which the two of them had masterfully avoided doing for almost a whole year. Despite having so many chances to do so -- while in the car, while sitting on Neville’s bed -- now was the first time that Wade actually found himself with the courage to actually _kiss him_.

And he did.

Without giving it any more thought, Wade quickly bent down and pressed a kiss to Neville’s lips, pulling away and ending it as suddenly as he’d started it. There was a look of complete disbelief on Neville’s face. He was blinking up at Wade, mouth hanging open, free hand suspended in the air while the other one held the title that was hanging over his shoulder. That look alone filled Wade with a sense of regret, like he’d taken things too far too quickly without giving Neville any time to prepare himself. _I should have known better than to spring something like this on him all of a sudden..._

“I, uh…” Wade had stammered, taking a few steps back. “I think I’ll go now. Congrats again on winning. You did awesome tonight.”

He had only just started to walk away when Neville grabbed onto his wrist, prompting him to turn back around and face him. Wade swallowed, the almost childlike glisten in Neville’s eye now gone and replaced with something entirely different.

Before Wade could say anything more, Neville’s lips were back on his, the force behind the kiss pushing him back into the wall and causing him to let out a small grunt. Wade’s hands found themselves resting on the small of Neville’s back, and he deepened the kiss. The feeling of Neville pressed up against him -- so _close_ \-- was making his heart pound, and all that he could do was find himself wanting more from him than just a kiss.

Just as Wade’s hands were starting to lower even further, they both heard the sound of voices approaching them, and they quickly jumped apart right as a few backstage workers rounded the corner. They both watched as they walked and talked amongst themselves, not even appearing to notice the two of them and how bright red they were.

Wade was about to make a smart comment about their inattentiveness when Neville suddenly took his hand in his, and he leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna go back to the locker room and change. Maybe when I’m done… you can come back with me to my place?”

Holy shit.

“Sounds good,” Wade replied probably quicker than he should have, and he found himself enjoying the little smirk that was now on the new champion’s face. It was a new sight -- definitely not an unwelcome one, though.

* * *

Now that he was in a relationship for the first time in _forever_ , Wade found himself in a far better mood whenever he showed up to work. Of course, he was still crabby at times, making sure to scowl at everyone he passed by and let them know just how much he couldn’t stand looking at their faces, but overall he was much happier.

His mood only grew better once Neville was at last called up to the main roster about a year later, debuting on the episode of Raw that aired after Wrestlemania. Wade had been in a bit of a funk due to the fact that he’d lost the Intercontinental championship the night before, but it was hard to stay mad for very long when he saw just how damn happy Neville was to have finally made his long awaited debut.

They were finally able to hang out with each other on a more regular basis. Just the thought of being able to travel to the next town together, being able to arrive at the venue together, being able to hang out backstage together, being together _period_ was enough to get Wade out of his post-Wrestlemania blues.

As time went on, however, Wade slowly found himself growing jaded and disenchanted with his job. His wrestling career hadn’t gone anywhere in what felt like forever, and he felt like he was only wasting his time. There was more for him to accomplish elsewhere. Whether he was going to find his success in another wrestling promotion or in another field altogether remained to be seen, but Wade definitely knew one thing for certain -- he couldn’t stick around here any longer.

Telling Neville was the one of the hardest parts about deciding to leave, though Neville ended up taking the news better than Wade thought he would. Sure, he was upset, but he was also accepting. He knew that Wade was responsible for his own decisions, and he would support him no matter where he ended up -- be it in the wrestling industry or otherwise, Neville was willing to stick with him through it all.

And for the first time, he told Wade he loved him.

Wade didn’t hesitate to tell him he loved him right back.

Wade knew that what he had with Neville was special. They were both ready and willing to support each other no matter the circumstances -- Wade had been booted out of the League of Nations on his very last appearance on Raw, and Neville had stood by him when he was in the trainer’s room being checked out for any injuries. On the night of the Roadblock pay-per-view when Neville’s personality had completely changed, Wade was the first person to call him and encourage him to continue, to seek out opportunity instead of waiting for it to find you.

It had been almost four years since they’d met.

Wade wanted to spend many more with him.

* * *

“Wade, what’s taking you so long?” Neville called into the room from the balcony, startling Wade, who had been distracted and staring down at something in his hands. “Are you gonna come out and keep me company or not?”

“Be patient, would you? It’s only been three minutes since you asked,” Wade replied, shoving the item he’d been looking at into his pocket.

“Yes, and it’s _also_ only been three minutes since you said you were on your way out. Don’t keep the champ waiting now.”

“Are you still calling yourself that?” Wade asked as he finally stepped outside, the cool nighttime air hitting his face as he took a seat in the empty chair next to Neville.

“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I? I’m the champ.” Upon closer inspection, Wade noticed that Neville was still holding his Cruiserweight championship, the purple title resting on his lap. _I thought he was kidding when he said he wasn’t letting go of it for the rest of the night_ …

“I already know that you’re the champ. No need to keep calling yourself that when you’re around me.”

“Hmm… I guess you have a point…” Neville pursed his lips for a moment before grinning, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Nah. The King will call himself whatever he pleases.”

“Whatever you say, your majesty…” Wade rolled his eyes, propping up his head with his hand.

The two of them fell silent, Neville looking away from Wade and staring off into the distance. “Aries didn’t know what hit him today, huh?” He finally said after a moment, his grip on the title growing slightly tighter as he spoke.

“You won because you cheated. Dirty tactics are welcome in your kingdom, I see,” Wade teased. “Though I guess the end justifies the means.”

“Oh, hush. I didn’t _cheat_ . I exploited a weak point of his, that’s all.” He shrugged. “I don’t have any weak points, but if I _did_ he would have pulled the same shit on me.”

“Yes, yes, you’re the indestructible, badass king. Not a single weak point in sight. Nope. Not at all.”

“You got that right. Glad you’re finally starting to see things my way. You know I’m the longest reigning champion? 63 days I’ve held this thing.”

“Here’s to 63 more, though I know you’re capable of holding it for even longer than that. You’re incredibly talented.”

“You’re being awfully sweet this evening, aren’t you?”

“You love it. Don’t think I can’t see that you’re blushing.”

“I am not!”

“Then why are you hiding your face from me?”

“Just… because.”

“Mhm. I’m sure.” Wade laughed. He reached over one of his hands, resting it on top of Neville’s. “...In all seriousness, though, you did a really good job today. I’m proud of you.”

“...Thanks.” He smiled softly.

“I know you were a little nervous going into your match, weren’t you? Since it was your first ever Wrestlemania match.” Neville pouted at that, prompting Wade to continue. “Oh, don’t make that face at me. You know it’s true. You were doing a lot of pacing backstage, which you and I both know you only do when you’re nervous. Still, you were able to put on an excellent performance and retain your title. That takes some serious skill.”

“I guess I _am_ pretty amazing, aren’t I?” Neville boasted with a smirk.

“Yes you are. You’re one of the best. You always have been, even when you were down in NXT. You’re a great champ and an even better person.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Wade.” He chuckled. “I’m sort of a dick.”

“No you’re not.” He paused. “Okay, maybe you come off a little strong sometimes, and perhaps it’s true that you don’t have many friends in the locker room… But you’re not really _evil_. There are some truly bad people on that roster, Nev, and you’re not one of them. Being a jerk doesn’t mean that you’re evil. And besides, if you were truly a bad person, would I have taken you out for drinks that one night after the NXT taping ended?”

“I guess not. If either of us is an ass, it’s you.”

“Without a doubt.”

“Yet somehow, a jerk like you managed to fall for a ‘better person’ like me.”

“How could I not? You’re so cute and easy to talk to. I don’t regret hanging out with you at all. Meeting you was easily one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. You’ve changed me, you know that?”

“The only thing about you that’s changed since you met me is that your hair is grayer.”

“Neville, I’m serious.” Wade squeezed his hand. “I’ve been… _happier_ since we got together. Ask anyone who’s known me since before we met and they’ll you exactly the kind of person that I was. I was always in a bad mood, but then you entered my life. You’ve had such a profound impact on who I am as a person.”

“You really mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. I love you, Adrian. So, so much.”

Neville’s eyebrows raised at the mention of his first name, but he still smiled. “I love you too, Wade.”

The item that was sitting in Wade’s pocket suddenly grew heavy, and he swallowed as he was made ever aware of its presence. _Here goes nothing…_ “Listen,” he started as he reached for Neville’s other hand, now holding both of them. “From the moment that I first met you, I knew that you were special. It took me years to warm up to the friends that I have today, but it only took me ten minutes to feel comfortable around you.”

“Wade… What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say that I’m very fortunate to have you. And I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“Go on…”

“And I… want to spend the rest of my life with you.” With that, Wade steeled himself and got out of his chair, crouching down to one knee and moving his hands to fetch the item in his pocket. Unfortunately for him, he had a bit of trouble doing so, fumbling as he attempted to take it out. _Are you fucking serious?_

He waited for Neville to make a smart comment, but he never heard anything, and looking up revealed that he was sitting there in silence with an awed smile on his face. _God, this is so embarrassing…_

After a moment that was really only a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Wade finally took out what he had been looking for -- an engagement ring box. He heard Neville’s breath hitch, and his heart started to pound. _This is real. This is really happening. Christ, but how could I fuck up taking the ring out of my pocket? Of all the things I could have botched, did it really have to be the most important part? And--_

“Wade?”

“Yeah?” Wade’s mental tirade came to a halt when he heard Neville say his name.

“Aren’t you… going to ask me something?”

“Oh, shit.” How long had he zoned out for? Wade fumbled with the box again, opening it up. “A-Adrian… will you… marry me?”

“Yes!!” Neville replied almost immediately, not a single shred of the ‘badass king’ in sight as he bent down to place a kiss on Wade’s lips.

They separated a few moments later, one of Wade’s hands now resting on Neville’s damp cheek. “The King is capable of crying? Who would have guessed,” he joked.

“Shut up, you’re tearing up too.” Neville wiped at his eyes before giving Wade a little shove, taking the ring box from him and staring down at the band inside.

“I wish that I didn’t fuck up taking the ring out, though…” Wade sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be beating myself up over it, but _damn_ , I wanted this to be perfect. I had to botch things up just to--”

Wade was interrupted by Neville’s hand being placed down on his shoulder. “The end justifies the means, Wade,” he said.

Slowly, the smile returned to Wade’s face, and he leaned in to give him another kiss. “That it does.”

Over the course of the four years that they’d known each other, Wade had called Neville many things. Acquaintance, friend, lover…

…And now, after tonight, his _fiancé_.


End file.
